Lemony Warriors Cats Lemony Lemons
by BravestarBDB
Summary: Rated M for the lemons! Please do not read if you aren't mature enough. I claim Nothing of Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter. This is a remake of my other Lemon fic.
1. Intro

Rated M for Mature content! Please do not read unless you are mature and ready for the shocking items you will read! So I am writing my first lemon story. (*crowd cheers*) I know some people hate this but i want to write it to help improve my writing skills. I can not, and will not, write sheXshe but I can kinda write tomXtom. I do write OC's (yay!) and I sadly I can't write for characters from the official series by Erin Hunter (i dont own the series). I get conflicted with their personalities. Use the right form so that i can get it all done. Also please be creative.

_**Form to request OC's**_ (Add more cats as need be)  
Cat 1: Name- Looks and Personality

Cat 2: Name- Looks and Personality

Clan(s)/tribe(s): (needed and if oc clan/tribe please give details about clan/tribe)

Type of lemon: Lust/Rape/Love (mixing is okay and fun!)

Any backgroud cats that help the story: (optional but helpful)

_**Orgy request Form**_

Main cat: (cat who is cause/main POV for this)

Featured Cats: (cats who aren't he main but maybe mate with the main cat or are noticed by main cat. Please specify)

Cat Pairings: (so I know which cats go together)

Clan/Tribe: (helpful)

Why clan Orgie?: (why are they doing this?)

Outcome: (what ends up happening? Pregnancies? Kits? Mates?)

* * *

*****Note: I am suseptible to overlooking your form. I do go back and re-read everything! Don't nag me. I also write as muse and inspiration come to me.

******Note: First cum first served for requests. I will get to everyone's at some point!

*******Note: Please use the forms! It makes it so that I can get all the right your your request


	2. JayXLionXDove

**Please be patient! I am working on writing! I also (for good referances) looked up an used where they were when Dovepaw learned everything. I will do BerryXBramble next. Also use the forms so I can clearly read and know what you want. I might still to TomXTom if BrambleXBerry works out.**

* * *

Dovepaw couldn't believe it. She was one of the three. She didn't want to be special. Jayfeather was no help. He was such a grouch and so rude. She protests because she doesn't want this at all and Jayfeather sighs. "Fine Dovepaw. But you cannot just stop being one of the three. We can convince you otherwise."

Lionblaze smiles. It was a dark and evil smile that scared Dovepaw. The young apprentice tried to run out of the abandoned twoleg nest but Lionblaze pounced onto her. He was able to quickly pin her down and keep her tail pinned beside her. "Let me go! You can't force me into this! I'm just an apprentice!" Dovepaw was scared. She suddenly froze when she felt something against her core. She tries to see what it was but Lionblaze pinned her head down.

"Go ahead Jayfeather. You don't get to do this often. I have Cinderheart." Lionblaze purred to his brother.

"Thank you Lionblaze. And it has been far too long." Jayfeather chuckled. He then quickly thrust his aching member into Dovepaw's tight, virgin core. Dovepaw screams in pain. She cried and began to bleed as Lionblaze laughed and Jayfeather began thrusting in and out.

Lionblaze soon had his own member in Dovepaw's face. He ordered, "Suck." Dovepaw hesitated and he hit her in the head, "Suck now or else Ivypaw will be used in your place!" Dovepaw, scared for her sister, began to suck Lionblazes member. She cried more as Jayfeather began to get rougher and Lionblaz pulled out of her mouth and thrust inside her tailhole.

"Lionblaze I'm feeling close!" Jayfeather panted.

"Just a little longer." Lionblaze became rougher in his thrusting.

Dovepaw whimperes and begs, "Please. Stop. This hurts. I'm dying!"

"Dying doesn't feel like this." Jayfeather replied before yowling as he came inside shortly after came as well. His yowl was quieter then Jayfeather' cried as both tom's cum filled her tail hole and core. After both toms dismounted she crumpled to the ground. she lay there bleeding, crying, and with cum flowing out of her core and tailhole.

"Jayeather will heal you now. I have to go talk to Firestar about the large brown animals. Oh and protest being part of the three and this will happen again." Lionblaze purred before running off.

Jayfeather pulled out some herbs from a hidden crevis and treated Dovepaws wounds while helping her make up a reason for her scrapes.


	3. BrambleXBerry

**Okay so this chapter is the hardest for me because I am just struggaling with writing it. I dont know if i will continue with tomXtom cats from the series.**

* * *

Everyone cheered, "Berrynose! Mousewhisker! Hazeltail!"

Berrynose was so happy to be Berrynose and not Berrystumpytail. It did worry him but he was a warrior now and he was so happy. He saw brambleclaw frown at him and the cream colored tom just knew he was in trouble. Finally Braveclaw walked up to him, "Berrynose \i know this is improper but come with me. I need to talk with you."

Berrynose nodded and fallowed his mentor deep into Thunderclan territory. He asked, "Uh where are we going Brambleclaw?"

"You will see. I promise. Besides I also promised to show you something once you became a warrior." Brambleclaw smiled and Berrynose became excited. Soon they stopped and Brambleclaw ordered, "Close your eyes and crouch down like you would hunt."

Berrynose nodded and did as his former mentor, and deputy, asked. He asked, "So now what happe-AH!" The new warrior cried out as he felt a hard, barmed member enter his tailhole painfully. Berrynose opened his eyes and squirmed. He tried to get away, "Brambleclaw NO! Please stop!"

Blambleclaw pulled out and thrust back in, "No you stop. I have wanted to do this for a while but decided to wait. You are going to like this at some point. Besides now you can be prepared for anything." Brambleclaw continued his rough rythem as Berrynose tried to convince the brown tabby tom to stop. Soon Bramvbleclaw came inside his former apprentice. Berrynose was sore and cried.

"Berrynose never tell anyone about this. You tell and you will regret it. Got it?" Brambleclaw frowned and Berrynose nodded, "Good. Ill teach you to clean yourself up. And your mate yould you get one."


	4. SilverXDusk

"Now Honeypaw You did great today! Soon you will be a warrior." A silver grey tabby she-cat purred to the energetic ginger she-cat beside her.

"Really? Oh I can't wait to become a warrior like you Silvercloud. You are the best cat in the clan." Honeypaw purred back to her mentor. Her amber eyes showed her pride in her mentor.

Silvercloud blushed as they walked into camp. She watched Honeypaw go and get a squirrel to eat. She then watched as Alderpelt walked up to her, "How was the training with Honeypaw?"

"Great! She is almost ready to become a warrior." Silvercloud purred to her friend.

"Honeypaw a warrior so soon? You really must be an amazing mentor." The large dark brown tabby looked down. His amber eyes unable to meet hers.

Before Silvercloud could repspond Duskstorm walked up, "Can I talk to you privately Silvercloud? Please." Silvercloud nodded and licked Alderpelt's cheek and purred, "I'll be back soon."

~Out in the Forest~

Duskstorm looked at Silvercloud's dark amber eyes, "Do you want to be mates with Alderpelt?"

The silver grey tabby was shocked. She asked the respected dark brown tabby, "Why do you think that?"

"You are always with him! You act like mates! I hate it because I want you to be my mate! I love you so much!" He yelled before immediately regretting it. His amber eyes went wide and tears were evident.

"Y-you love me? I thought you thought of me as a friend. Its why I could never admit I want you as my mate." She blushed and his amber eyes showed his shock. "C-can we mate?" She blushed.

He smiled, "Of course! I'd love to mate with you and claim you as mine."

Silvercloud nodded and got into mating postion, "Please take me. I've kept myself for you. I need you." Her core was already a little wet and Duskstorm got hard. His member slipped out and he licked her core. She moaned and shuddered. He couldn't believe she tasted so good! He continued to lick her virgin core as she moaned and began pushing her hips against mid muzzle. "Duskstorm. Please. I need your member."

Duskstorm back up and rubbed his member against her core. Silvercloud moaned loudly and tried to get his member into her core. He decided to oblige her and thrust his member inside her core. He broke her barrier and Silvercloud cried out in pain. "Silvercloud! I'm so sorry! But itlle get better, I promise." He pulled out slowly and thrust back in. He set a gently rythem to help her get used to his member.

Silvercloud felt his barbs scrap her core and she panted. It was beginning to feel good despite the barbs. She moaned and pressed back and asked, "can you please go faster?"

Duskstorm happily went faster and soon he was pounding in and out of her core violently. He began to feel close to coming and yowled ay the same time she came yowling with her core squeezing his member. He thrust deep inside her and came. Soon the two cats were laying beside eachother purring and cleaning each others cum.


	5. Apologies

I am so sorry for not being on to update! I will finish everyones soon (hopefully). Thank you for patients and suggestions! Also guys if you ever want to have a clan/tribe/group orgy then please use the form to request.


	6. RainXStorm

Walking back to camp from the gathering Rainstorm was tired. This gathering had been a drag. It was boring. Things were happy, happy, happy. The small black she-cat wished she could've been made deputy instead of rotten, goody-two-shoes Skyheart.

"Hey Rainstorm can we talk?" A kind voice asked. Rainstorm turned and saw a pale grey pelt with white patches. Stormcloud.

Rainstorm nodded, "Alright. Now or tomorrow?"

His warm brown eyes lit up excitedly, "Now? Please?"

Rainstorm sighed. She didn't want to talk now, just sleep. When her icy blue eyes saw his eyes turn sad she felt terrible. She asked modestly, "Well is it life or death? Will it kill either of us if we wait until morning? No wait. It won't just kill us, it'll torture us to death huh?"

He fumbled with his words. The she-cats sarcastic humor was nice but it wasn't always funny, "I can make it quick if you want. After we will see."

Rainstorm smiled, "Alright. But make it quick. I know a place we can talk privately at. Follow me." Rainstorm led the tom through Thunderclan's territory until they came to the training hollow. While walking there Stormcloud ogled her body. He liked the way she walked with pride. She was sexy and seeing her core occasionally only helped to remind him of why he wanted to talk with her.

Rainstorm sat and looked at him, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about? And remember be quick."

Stormcloud decided to just be strait foreword, "Rainstorm ever since I first met you I've always liked you. Over the moons my feelings changed. I was worried about asking before but with the ways things are now I decided now was the time. You see I love you more than anything else and I would like you to be my loving mate."

Rainstorm was shocked. When she heard him say his feelings changed she was worried. But now she was just shocked. "Why would you want me to be your mate? I'm so ambitious and sarcastic. Besides I didnt become deputy either."

"So? You are loyal and funny and modest. Heck you are an amazing warrior and don't need to be deputy. You are perfect." He pointed out. Rainstorm opened her mouth to argue but Stormcloud asked "So will you be my mate?"

Rainstorm stopped and thought. She did love him a lot. She purred, "I would love to be your mate Stormcloud because I love you too and have for some moons now."

Stormcloud purred loudly and leapt at her. She was on her back with him above her, "Oh Rainstorm I am so happy." His tail flicked happily before he decided to twine their tails together. His tail tip brushed against her core as he tried to wrap it.

Rainstorm gasped when she felt his fuzzy tail against her sensitive area. Her piercing icy blue eyes were wide and shocked. Despite how odd it felt it also felt good. Now she squirmed a bit uncomfortibly. Stormcloud noticed and frowned, "Whats's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes and said, "Do that again." Unsure what she wanted he pulled his tail from hers and repeated his earlier action. She gave a soft moan as his tail brushed her core again.

Now he understood. She liked the feel on his tail against her core. The thought of his dick being there instead instantly aroused him an made his dick peek out. He stepped back and looked at her core. Wet. He sniffed at her core and both cats moaned. More of his barbed dick came out of its sheath. She looked at him and watched as he licked her core.

"Stormcloud!" She gasped and moaned. He looked at her concerned but when he saw she actually was enjoying it he decided to lick her core ruthlessly. She moaned and squirmed a lot. She was beginning to go crazy! Her body was on fire yet also very sensitive. She began to feel pressure build up in her lower belly. Scared, despite her arousal, Rainstorm mewed, "S-S-Storm-Stormcloud? I-I-"

Stormcloud understood. He purred as he continued licking, "Let it go." Rainstorm decided to let go and she screamed as she came. Her juices shot at his face and he happily lapped them up. As she panted he asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Rainstorm nodded, "You are thw first cat to mate with me."

"Good. Now get into the mating crouch." He said and she, having heard from others about it, got into the crouch.

"Like this?" She asked, slightly insecure. He nodded and licked her core again. She moaned and he mounted her. She began to panic, "Storm-"

"Don't worry. It is alright. Just relax and remember you love me." He said comfortigly. She nodded and took a calming breath. He pressed the tip into her core and she gasped. This was new, weird, and she wanted more. He noticed and swiftly thrust in, breaking her virgin barrier.

Rainstorm gasped and moaned. That hurt so much. Stormcloud groomed her back to relax her as and she soon did. She squirmed, "Stormcloud?"

He pulled out before thrusting back in. She moaned. It felt great but she wanted more. Stormcloud took her moan as a sign and started a gentle rhythm. She moaned and soon bucked back, "More. I need you faster and harder. And deeper."

"As you wish my love." He smiled before making his rhythm harder, deeper, and faster as she bucked back. He moaned, "Oh you feel great around my dick. Your virgin core is squeezing it and makes me want to fill you completely with my cum."

Rainstorm was so turned on at the thought and asked, "Can you fill all of my holes?"

"Even your sexy little ass?" He questioned as he began to feel close.

"Especislly my ass. Please make me cum and carry your kittens." She moaned. He sped up and she soon yowlex as she came, "Stormcloud!"

"Rainstorm!" He yowled as he thrust till his entire dick was inside her core and came.

~Four Moons Later

"How is she?" Stormtalon asked the raggedy tortoishell in front of him.

"She is fine. You must be kind and quiet." The tortoishell she-cat growled. He ran into the den quickly with the she-cat muttering, "Stupid toms. Too bad I can't fuck them to death."

Inside the den Rainstorm lay in a soft nest. She was staring at the two fur balls that were nursing.

"Rainstorm?" Stormcloud asked.

"Here. Come and look." She purred and he came closer. "The pale brown kit with black stripes, white paws and a beige underbelly is a tom while the fluffy silver tabby is a she-cat."

"They are adorible. I say our daughter should be Minnowkit." He purred.

"I like it. So then our son is Nettlekit. So beautiful. I can't wait to see their eyes." Rainstorm smiled.

"I think our son will have your piercing blue eyes. Minnowkit could have any color." Stormcloud shrugged.

"She might have pale brown eyes. Its very possible. Your mother's eyes are pale brown." Rainstorm purred.

* * *

I** might revisit this later with the kits older and learning some things. What do you think of the story? Is my writing improving? How are me lemons?**

**~*SPOILERS FOR THE KITS*~**

**Minnowkit becomes Minnowtail while Nettlekit becomes Nettleblaze.**


	7. Sorry Guys!

Hey guys I am sorry for being gone. I made a large decision to join the U.S. Navy. I graduated bootcamp on Oct. 2 but i have been busy with some stuff. I will try to stay on as often as possible and update often. I will continue this and my other story. Please keep up the requests but please use my forms. It makes it easier for me to get your lemon right. Also you can give me any extra information you feel is required. On that note I may not continue with Cannon Cats because I have gotten some comments that are negative despite me just filling a request. Sorry but I also struggle with making sure they come off as the same characters we know from the books.


End file.
